Kings, Queen and Kingdoms
by Otakani
Summary: Reyes, aquellos que siempre protegeran a su pueblo y sera el que los guien a un mejor futuro. Reinas, las que siemrpre apoyaran y estaran a la altura del rey. Reinos, aquellos donde estara la historia. Acompañen a diversos jovenes en su camino para convertirse en buenos lideres, reyes, esposos y sobre todo buenos dragones.
1. Prologo

La vida es muy extraña y compleja ¿no lo creen? Siempre me eh preguntado para que vivimos, para que morimos pero también aprendí que las respuestas varían para cada quien y sabes, lo curioso es que yo les di aquellas respuestas.

Perdón olvide presentarme soy Alexander Zero o solo 'Ale' y soy el rey de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada, lo sé es complicado y eso pero luego entenderán sobre mí, lo que les voy a contar ahora es la historia de mis "hijos" y su gran travesía para convertirse en los guardianes de mi legado y el de sus padres.

Primero os contare una breve reseña de mi larga vida y como llegue a esto.

Primero les describiré como soy y no es por exagerar pero, tanto hombres, dioses, mis preciados dragones y demás, dicen que soy muy apuesto y sensual por parte de las mujeres aunque eso no tiene nada de relevancia en para mí. Mi estatura es un tanto alta ya que al fin y al cabo soy algo muy interesante.

Mis ojos son de un color profundo escarlata tan parecidos a la sangre, mi cabello es un negro azabache aunque por lo general suele cambiar un poco el largo o algunos mechones se tiñen después de liberar mi poder. Un accesorio que llevo siempre y que eh tenido desde que… bueno es un pendiente hecho de plata con forma de cruz aunque suele transformarse en diversos símbolos pero por lo general está en forma de cruz.

Como nací es lo curioso pero se podría decir que soy el hijo de 'Nothig' y el hijo de 'All'. Ellos son una fuerza similar a la gravedad pero que existieron desde el inicio y eso nadie sabe cuándo es, yo no poseo ese conocimiento.

Bueno el punto es que ellos estaban aburridos y sus hijos tenían poderes asombrosos el hijo de 'Nothing' se llamaba 'Death' y mantenía a su hijo 'Dark'. Por parte de 'All' se hallaba 'Life' que mantenía a su hija 'Light'. El punto es que estaban aburridos y entre todos me crearon pero ahí se aplicó y apareció la primera ley que solo yo con mi poder liberado totalmente puedo romper.

"Sumatoria de fuerzas es igual a cero", esa ley se aplicó para el día que yo nací, así que no nací solo porque ellos se juntaran sino porque todos pusieron su 'fuerza' hipotéticamente y casi toda la energía que tenían creando el primer ser que existió o mejor dicho la primera existencia, me crearon a mí un cumulo de energía que por azares del destino se lo denomino "El primer dragón".

Sí, soy el primer dragón, ahí entienden cuando digo mis amados dragones. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue darme un hogar, pero apenas era un bebe pero permanecía en la forma de un dragón. Mi nombre dragón es….Bahamut

Crearon un mundo donde no había nada, pero al mismo tiempo era infinito, crearon los 5 reinos que convergían en un punto de los cuales se derivaban algunos más.

El primer reino, el de la tierra un lugar de inmensas montañas, bosques y lagos.

Segundo reino, el del agua en el cual había mares y océanos y cuando convergía con el de la tierra se formaban playas y selvas cálidas o también en ciertos casos glaciares enormes.

Tercer reino, el natural un lugar hermoso apto para la vida con sus planicies, ríos y lagos un lugar pacifico con apenas montes.

El cuarto reino, el de fuego un lugar donde abundaban volcanes mi lugar preferido pero muy destructor para con los demás.

El quinto el reino del viento, donde no había nada más que un bosque frio con varios ríos lagos y planicies un lugar donde soplaba el viento y era muy fresco ahí.

Pero dicho mundo se hallaba vacío y de ahí mis padres y hermanos pensaron y dieron vida a los humanos, seres maravillosos. Mis padres junto a mis hermanos los crearon mientras yo estaba en un híper-sueño.

Mis hermanos los crearon y de ahí tomaron formas humanas para ayudarlos a crear mi hogar en el centro de todo, además ayudaron a progresar a los 'humanos primigenios' los cuales eran fuertes, inteligentes y todos eran buenos según el criterio de mi familia.

Cada uno le dio un don, 'Life' les dio animales para que se sustente y vivan así mismo como regulo el balance haciendo la pirámide alimenticia, junto con 'Death' que les dio el descanso eterno creando el ciclo de la vida.

'Light' creo el día y 'Dark' la noche, pero había algo extraño en mi sobrino, algo muy extraño y que sería la base para la perdición, para mi perdición, para mi locura.

Con los humanos nacieron fuerzas inferiores a nosotros pero igual de esenciales, por eso se les permitió o mejor dicho los ascendimos al nivel de mis sobrinos. Las nuevas fuerzas fueron: tiempo, bondad y maldad. Había un comportamiento extraño en maldad era muy similar al de mi sobrino. Tomaron formas humanas y así nos pidieron permiso para hacer sus propias especies. Yo para ese entonces estaba recién aprendiendo lo que sería conocido como universidad.

Mis hermanos y yo accedimos, por hacer aquellas fuerza me dieron un regalo cada uno, tiempo me dio la cualidad de ver el futuro, pasado y presente de todos, yo con esto por observar lo peligroso de esta habilidad puse una condición y seria que solo alguien extremadamente puro podía utilizarla por un periodo ínfimo de tiempo, además cree una regla y es que, tiempo solo se limitaría a observar el flujo de la historia pero no a interferir y de ahí nació el mandamiento nadie intervendrá a menos que sea en extremo necesario.

Bondad creo a unos seres alados vestidos de luz y muy buenos según ella su líder se llamaba Dios. Maldad creo a seres alados pero estos no tenían alas puras de luz sino unas alas como si fuesen un murciélago y se vestían de oscuridad eran agradables hasta cierto punto pero el más agradable y bueno era Elohim o como lo llamaban Satán era una buena persona.

Eran años felices y todo estaba bien, pero cierto día salí de viaje sin avisar a nadie, con mi forma humana adquirida y una especie de energía que apareció en el mundo a lo que denomine magia tras unos estudios. Todo humano, ángel, demonio y cualquier criatura la podía usar pero habían casos raros en las que humanos no y solo encontré dos casos en toda la población, así que pensé que ellos se sentían inferiores, pero hay algo que me sorprendió y agrado, su voluntad férrea, pero la forma que ellos manifestaron fue una llama una llama tan pura que estar cerca de ellos es relajante cuando se conocieron se convirtieron en pareja, su llama pura y su color de ojos cuando la activaban nunca lo olvidare ese puro color naranja.

Viaje por todo los lugares conociendo personas y eso también conocí a Dios es un buen tipo agradable pero con una mente un tanto cerrada, claro que actuaba como un padre para todos.

Un día estaba en un bosque cálido y hermoso encontré una cascada con una hermosa vegetación me metí para darme un baño, me sumergí para pensar por donde continuar mi viaje y mis diversas investigaciones, al salir de ahí, solo recuerdo que algo chocó contra mi cara y era muy suave y blandito, después de esa sensación no recuerdo nada más.

Desperté después en una casa humilde pero con cálida, un hombre se me acerco y me pidió disculpas, yo le pregunte que paso, porque termine así, me respondió que su hija me golpeo y me dejo inconsciente, le dije vaya una human que me deja inconsciente.

Conocí a la chica…. y sinceramente me enamore a primera vista de ella y viceversa porque bueno se todo y puedo ver todo, a menos que decidiera ignorarlo. El punto es que conviví, la conocí, fuimos novios y llegue a casarme con ella. Les cuento como fue que me declare y fue la primera vez que la vi así de radiante y hermosa.

Su nombre era Mayuri, un nombre peculiar. Una chica con la asombrosa belleza, ella parece ser elegante de alguna manera y también tiene muy buenos modales. Ella es una chica con el pelo negro recogido en una cola y su flequillo tapaba uno de sus ojos. Sus ojos son de color rojo.

Era un día soleado y ese fue el primer beso mío que nunca olvidare y de ella solo yo tendré, dije las siguientes palabras.

\- Sabes quisiera decirte algo… - pregunte con algo de duda mientras observo las estrellas

\- Dime - sonrió y me sonroje un poco, respire y tome valor para lo siguiente

\- ¿Quisieras pasar la eternidad conmigo? - sonreí colmilludamente como un dragón.

Ella solo sonrió lo más que pudo y me beso, entre el beso dijo acepto. Cuando lo hizo libere un poder escondido y que solo yo domino a la perfección y que solo mi familia posee. Nacieron también las diversas especies basadas en humanos gracias a ese beso, me beso y explote en energía tan pura que modifico o muto los genes de todo a mi alrededor. Nacieron los elfos, los gnomos, los enanos, los yokai, los vampiros, los hombres lobo, los nephilim, etc.

Y se preguntaran que le paso a mi esposa pues su mutación era inestable así que probé algo nuevo, la mutación inducida, le di un poco de mi sangre y si se convirtió en la reina de todo su poder en si no me ganaba pero si me hacía poner muy serio y me dejaba exhausto.

Así se creó la sociedad inicial hasta que, vimos como estallo la guerra y todo fue culpa de esa oscuridad que poseyó a uno de mis guardianes e inicio una guerra.

Al final de la guerra rompieron un tratado establecido conmigo entre todas las especies. Nunca acercarse a atacar a mi castillo o incluso atacarme a mi o a mi familia. El error mío fue no limitar el poder de la magia y gracias a eso mi esposa murió por mano de mi poseído guardián y amigo.

Ese día seria recordado incluso, hay escritos del llamado 'Día carmesí'. Ese día solo sobrevivieron a lo mucho un par de cada especie en otros casos se extinguieron como lo es los nephilim, los demonios, los ángeles.

Lo extraño es que el poder que esa maldita maldad tenia era el de mis padres, luego entendí que ellos eran la fuente del poder, estaba tan enojado que no me contuve, lo que era un reino quedo de nuevo en la nada.

El maldito se auto destruyo llevándose la mitad del mundo con él, solo mis guardianes y algunas especies más sobrevivieron.

Mis padres al borde de la desaparición me coronaron como el rey de su poder y me lo dieron todo y el ultimo regalo y que yo no puedo superar fue el de crear las 'Realidades'.

Las 'Realidades' son como espacios en blanco en el cual se podía poner un mundo principal y de ese poder crearse infinitas y diversas dimensiones, las realidades eran muy diferentes al igual que su mundo principal.

Sentí mucha desaparecieron pues yo perdí todo y ahora no tenía nada, pero mi obligación era ser el rey de todo así que jure que los restos de ese poder maligno lo erradicaría, observe mi mundo y vi como todos estaban tristes pero aún más tristes cuando me veían por la situación de mi familia, ellos eran un buen pueblo se preocupaban por su rey más que por ellos mismos.

Maldad se convirtió de nuevo en fuerza abandonando para siempre su forma física, ya no podía intervenir en la creación, lo limite, su poder seguirá teniendo efecto pero el vivirá en carne propia, sentirá y será el que viva y vuelva a vivir todos los actos malvados que se cometan, al final antes de sellarlo y darle el castigo eterno solo vi una enorme aura de arrepentimiento.

Bondad dijo que ayudaría a contrarrestar a maldad y abandono su forma física y cubrió todas las realidades, mis sobrinos luz y oscuridad estaban al borde de la muerte así que les ofrecí el descanso eterno y ellos aceptaron convirtiéndose como mis padres en un todo y un nada que no vivía, sino que estaba ahí y que su poder aun regia y regirá por siempre. Pero antes de irse me dieron el regalo más importante.

\- Tu nuestro rey tendrá dominio sobre todos y todas, por eso usted controlara la luz y la oscuridad, será el balance perfecto, así como el balance entre la vida y muerte es usted, usted será la perfección de todo - al unísono dijeron y adquirí un poder [Perfecto Balance]

Cree unas dos realidades más las cuales di a mis hermanos, vida y muerte los cuales gustosos aceptaron y exprese una condición para cada mundo.

\- Para ti vida será el reino blanco donde habitaran las almas de las personas más buenas y donde se alcanzara el descanso eterno, donde se vivirán infinitas aventuras, se le llamara el **{Reino celestial}** -

\- A ti muerte tú serás el encargado de castigar a todas las almas malignas que serán engendradas, pondrás su sentencia y los harás expiar de sus pecados para luego dirigirlos por la senda del bien y llevarlos al descanso eterno… Aunque no olvides ir al reino celestial a divertirte si te sientes cansado, tus dominios tendrán el nombre de **{Reino oscuro}** -

Al terminar de decir eso ellos sonrieron ampliamente y se prepararon para partir. El alma de mi esposa surgió antes que se fueran y se divido en dos, dándome el último beso de despedía se dirigió a ambos reinos a ayudar a mis hermanos. Solo se crearon ocho realidades así que las repartí.

A Osuna un hombre de cabello castaño y mechas doradas. El único de los humanos primigenios y el más poderoso de todos. Le di la primera realidad y le di la semilla del mundo uno donde solo exista la capacidad humana y nada más y su fuerza de voluntad. La condición o el impedimento que puse es que solo existiría una generación pura de humanos primigenios y de ahí se crearían los S **econdo human** los cuales dominarían en ese mundo pero el linaje de Osuna prevalecerá hasta el fin de los tiempos. Este mundo se llamara Sekai.

A Bor el único asgardiano le di la semilla del Yggdrasil, el árbol del mundo el cual planto en la segunda realidad y de ahí surgieron las especies extintas como gigantes de todo tipo, elfos, más asgardianos, yokai, etc. Además le dije que plante en el mundo de los humanos la semilla de Dios y la de Elohim. Se denominó a este universo Yggdrasil.

Argon el último Forerunner o como seria conocido el Saiyajin, un tipo muy valiente con su concentración y fuerte en sus ideales de la vida, le di la semilla del universo en donde se crearía el universo entero en su realidad naciendo humanos y demás especies espaciales conocidas y por existir tales como los Flood. Se denominó a este universo Edge.

A Hui una bestia de peculiares diez colas de color blanco y muy similar a un zorro que se convertía en un niño de cabello blanco y ojos peculiares los cuales me los dio como despedida, le di el árbol de la naturaleza la cual realzaba su poder natural a lo que el denomino chakra. Al despedirse dijo que cuidaría bien del árbol pero utilizaría su fuerza vital para nutrirlo, acepte un poco triste. En ese mundo nacieron humanos híbridos entre los primigenios y secondo, los cuales eran oponentes no fuertes pero si valerosos y con gran respeto a su medio. Se llamó a este reino Natura.

A Erem el último ángel junto a Kali el último demonio les di una semilla para su mundo en el cual habría humanos, ángeles y demonios. Aceptaron y se llevaron bien. En su mundo renació lo que se conoce como el hibrido ángel-demonio, los nephilim. Se denominó a es reino Gaia.

A Arkram un ser extraño que ni yo sé que era le di la semilla de la expansión en su mundo aparecieron las diversas especies extintas pero las predominantes eran los orcos, humanos, elfos, hombres lobo y demás a esa realidad se la denomino Azeroth.

A Amón el mago humano más prodigioso el que alcanzo la divinidad en la magia, le di la semilla del Ethernano, el acepto y fue ahí solo nacían humanos pero solo pocos nacían con la capacidad de moldear magia, pero era muy abundante lo que producía magia. Se llamó a esta tierra Earthland.

El ultimo mundo cree dos dragones el uno se llamaba Great Red y el otro Trihexa. Eran hermanos y los únicos dragones. Les di la capacidad de transformarse a voluntad a su forma humana, los dote de conocimiento y nacieron muchos dragones y también les di humanos que junto con ellos crearan una justa y equitativa sociedad y donde todos sean felices. Les di un don a los dragones y es que solo podían viajar entre dimensiones y realidades los dragones que estaban a la par de mis primeros dragones. Este mundo se llamaba Mirai.

Por ultimo no había nadie en mi reino 'Tera' donde se veía todo, tiempo también me pidió el descanso eterno y se lo di. Reconstruí mi reino y lo poblé de animales y diversas especies todos me servían a su manera así que cansado me acosté y ese fue mi error, el descansar y volver a soñar.

Pero supongo que esto es historia para otro día y si quieren saber quiénes son mis hijos solo adivinen…


	2. Chapter 1

**Los derechos de los personajes de Fairy Tail, High School DXD, Naruto, KHR! y del videojuego CLOS pertenece a su respectivo autor y creador, yo hago esto por diversion y por estar de vago :v**

 **Puede que en un funturo haya Lemmon por eso la clasificacion ademas habra palabrotas y escenas sangrientas explicitas.**

 **Si sos menor leelo con tu representante :v ... me limpio las manos, leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Primer Paso**

Despertar

Según varios es como abrir los ojos ante algo o que suceda una revelación que muestre la realidad.

Otros simplemente es la acción de salir de un sueño profundo o de salir de un estado de reposo.

Pero recuerden algo siempre despertar con estilo como diría un sabio maestro del Chi, "Antes de la guerra de puños viene la guerra de mente, y una entrada dramática es la mejor".

(:v ¿Saben de dónde lo saque?)

\- **{Oye Red…. ¿No deberíamos detenerlos?}** -

\- **{¿Cuál es la razón para intervenir en sus asuntos Trihexa?}** -

Los dos primeros dragones que actualmente ostentan el título de [Dios Dragón] pero a ellos eso ni les interesa.

Los dos dragones son mencionados con diversos nombres e incluso aparecen en las biblias de todas las realidades.

El primero conocido como Great Red o solo Red, un enorme dragón rojo que media cerca de 1000 metros, sus ojos eran de un carmesí encendido.

El segundo conocido como Trihexa o llamado Black, del mismo tamaño de Red pero de color negro y su color de ojos es de un color sangre intenso.

\- **{Los niveles de energía que se están juntando…. pronto abrirán un portal hacia….}** \- Dark se sorprendió

\- **{¿Con que destino?}** \- con interés el dragón rojo

\- **{Donde esta nuestro creador….}** \- expreso aterrado

\- **{Mierda…. Hay que detenerlos ¡YA!}** \- grito y por las mismas abrió un portal dimensional.

* * *

Guerra

Una guerra es una especie de conflicto entre dos o más partes, pueden dar origen a actos de violencia y siempre conlleva una u otra forma de batalla puede ser armados, idealistas, etc.

Pero las guerras que se viven en nuestro mundo son…. diferentes.

\- Ganaremos los seres supremos nosotros…. los Ángeles Caídos -

Decía un hombre algo joven vestido con una armadura elegante y en su espalda 12 alas extendidas parecidas a las de un cuervo el hombre en si tenía una cabellera larga negra.

\- No… si no nos retiraremos, seremos la siguiente raza en extinguirse -

Otro hombre pero esta vez el cabello castaño y una mecha dorada, con su armadura dorada y sus 12 alas al igual que el otro, pero de apariencia más humana.

\- No podrán irse de aquí … caídos -

Expreso otro hombre pero este con el cabello plateado peinado para atrás, una armadura roja y 12 alas de murciélago en su espalda que su presencia imponía terror y respeto.

\- Nosotros no estamos mejor que ellos -

Un hombre que poseía una armadura morada muy oscura, casi rozando el negro. Su cabello largo negro y sus ojos profundos y negros.

\- Así que mis hijos se rebelan ante mí… Líder caído Azazel y su general Baraqiel -

Los mencionados se pusieron en guardia y prepararon ataques de luz en sus manos.

\- Mi contraparte y su hijo…. Satán y Lucifer -

Al oír sus nombres se pusieron en guardia y se recubrieron de aura demoniaca.

\- Dios - dijeron todos con algo de ira y respeto

\- Es hora de acabar lo que ustedes empezaron… su estúpida rebelión - dijo serio Dios

\- Concuerdo - Satán expulsando su aura haciéndola competir contra la de Dios

Los dos estaban por lanzarse a pelear pero una grieta dimensional en el cielo llamo su atención al igual que un círculo de transporte con runas nórdicas.

\- ¡Deténganse! - grito una voz desde el circulo nórdico

El que gritaba era un hombre joven su cabello blanco y un parche cubría su ojo portaba unas ropas dignas de la realeza y en su mano se encontraba una lanza que en si emanaba un aura muy densa y poderosa.

A su lado un hombre viejo un poco más pequeño que dicho hombre y era la copia exacta de aquel joven pero entrado en una edad muy avanzada.

\- **{Paren esta estupidez}** \- expreso con un rugido Trihexa al salir

Cuando los ejércitos observaron a sus líderes y lo que acaba de suceder, se pusieron nerviosos.

No todos los días sale "La bestia del Apocalipsis" y el "Padre de todos" en medio de un campo de batalla. Pero lo que causo un horror en todos fue que justo de tras de Trihexa llegase Great Red.

\- ¿Qué quieren los Dioses Dragones y el Dios nórdico junto con su hijo aquí? - pregunto alerta Dios.

\- **{Parar /** esto} - expresaron en unanimidad los recién llegados

\- ¿Por qué? Esta no es su lucha así que no se metan - expreso un caído de 10 a las que se unía a su respectivo líder

\- Mocoso Kokabiel se más respetuoso - hablo por primera vez el anciano

\- **{La verdad queremos ahorrarnos un dolor de culo por su culpa}** \- expresó Red

\- ¿EH? - le surgió la incógnita a todos los líderes y sus facciones

\- **{Es que por lo general si siguen luchando se formara un "Fenómeno de Colapso"}** \- Red

\- Esto abrirá un porta entre "Realidades" y como es aleatorio puede que terminen en donde inicio la vida y ahí reposa alguien que no debe ser molestado ni perturbado - hablo el anciano

Los líderes y facciones quedaron pensativos pero siempre hay estúpidos donde sea y en cualquier tiempo.

\- No te creo dragón - hablo con orgullo Kokabiel - Nosotros ganaremos esta guerra y luego iré por tu cabeza - apunto a Red

\- Igualmente opino lo mismo - Un demonio de cabello verde y 12 alas en su espalda

\- No me imites bastardo Belcebú - exclamo Kokabiel lanzándose al ataque con su ataque más poderoso

\- ¿A quién le dices bastardo, Kokabiel? - Belcebú se lanzó igualmente con su ataque más poderoso

En el cielo una bola negra se formó y cuando los ataques chocaron, la bola lanzo un rayo negro pero el anciano nórdico y Trihexa se dieron cuenta y lanzaron sus ataques para desviar pero por alguna razón los cuatro ataques se concentraron en un solo punto y fueron absorbidos hasta quedar solo una mota de luz negra.

\- Jajá ven no paso… - Kokabiel iba a decir algo pero observo su propio error y es el ser imbécil.

La mota de luz de repente exploto y formo un sol negro, el cual empezó a atraer todo y a devorarlo.

\- **{¿Qué mierda hiciste?}** \- grito furioso Red

\- **{¡MIERDA!}** \- expreso con un rugido Trihexa mientras era absorbido por el agujero - **{¡Si yo me voy ustedes se van conmigo!}** \- rugió y su poder cubrió a todos arrastrándolos con él al agujero, a excepción de Red y los nórdicos.

\- **{Mierda… estúpidos}** \- decía irritado Red entrando al agujero - **{Vamos guardián Bor}** \- expreso y los nórdicos se subieron a su cabeza y el anciano se encontraba frente al otro.

* * *

El ejército y Trihexa aparecieron en un prado muy extenso que daba cabida a todos y sobraba infinito espacio. Siguiente llego Red y los nórdicos.

\- Hicieron estupideces ¿Saben? - hablo con calma el joven - Incluso yo que soy un Dios sé que los dragones siempre tienen razón - expreso cansado balanceando su lanza.

\- Haber - dijo el viejo mirando alrededor como buscando algo - Este mundo es…. - el viejo se puso pálido, empezó a temblar y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados.

\- **{Bor ¿Qué …}** \- Red estaba por hablar pero se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba - **{Trihexa, este mundo es el de "El"}** \- expreso con notable miedo en su voz

\- **{Mierda}** \- Miro en una dirección y utilizando sus sentidos vio algo que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ese lugar - **{Acaban de firmar su sentencia}** \- dijo muy serio observando a las facciones

Los líderes y sus ejércitos no entendieron, así que iban a replicar cuando una presencia muy enorme que superaba a todos los presentes juntos y en su mejor momento. La presencia en cuestión irradiaba oscuridad pero era muy cálida y tranquila.

\- **Yare yare** \- sonó una voz en todo ese campo - **¿Quiénes son ustedes intrusos?** \- pregunto la voz - **¿Are? …. ¿Bor, Red, Black?** \- cuestiono la voz

\- **{Jefe Hola}** \- contestaron nerviosos los nombrados

\- **¿Qué hacen aquí?** \- pregunto

\- **{Etto… Trihexa-nii te lo explica}** \- grito como niño Red escondiéndose de tras de su hermano

\- **{Maldito no me eches la culpa}** \- susurro nervioso Trihexa - **{Etto… Me llamo Trihexa no me gusta eso de Black…. Bahamut-sama}** \- Trihexa se postro en la dirección en la que venía el objeto

Cabe decir que a excepción de los nórdicos y los dragones, las facciones se alteraron, conmocionaron y quedaron en un gran shock, la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de estos "¿Qué es el ser que habita aquí que logra postrar a la bestia?".

\- **{Etto lo que paso es que….}** \- Trihexa empezó a relatar hacia la nada el conflicto de las facciones.

* * *

Mientras el dragón hablaba, los líderes nerviosos hablaron y tan nerviosos estaban que no se daban cuenta que estaban gritando.

\- ¿QUÉ HACEMOS AHORA? - Dios en pánico - SI SE POSTRO DEBE SER MUCHO MAS FUERTE QUE ESTOS DOS -

\- KOKABIEL IMBECIL, ESTUPIDO, PENDEJO…. - una ronde de insultos de Satán hacia Kokabiel el cual ni se inmutaba pensando que todos a excepción de él eran débiles.

\- CALMENSE - llamo la atención Azazel - PIDAMOS PERDON POR INVADIR Y MARCHEMONOS HECHANDO LECHES - sugirió a lo que todos asintieron fervientemente

* * *

\- {…Y eso paso} - término el relato Trihexa y frente a él se hallaba un ataúd blanco con bordes dorados y una cruz de plata.

Del ataúd salió, filtrándose por los bordes, una espesa aura negra que tomo forma humana, sus ojos eran blancos al igual que su sonrisa, una figura digna de miedo.

\- **¿Por qué me ven así?** \- pregunto inocente pero con fastidio el ser

\- **{Etto…. Nada}** \- dijo Red

\- **Bueno despertarlo llevara un tiempo** \- luego sonrió - **Tranquilos solo soy un modo de defensa que creo inconscientemente** \- su sonrisa era espeluznante

\- **{Eres espeluznante}** -

\- **Lo sé** -

\- Bueno nos retiramos - expreso Dios en representación de las facciones

\- **No se pueden ir** \- sonrió mostrando el blanco de su boca

Los ejércitos, los líderes y los dragones se paralizaron al oír eso. El ser expulso un aura infinita que superaba por mucho a todos los presentes y en su mejor estado. El aura cubrió a todos encerrándolos dentro de una esfera que daba una sensación de vacío.

\- **Esto evitara que se dañe el mundo** \- expreso una vos - **Ahora seré claro con esto** -

\- ¿Qué harás? - expreso Dios nervios

\- **Mi señor expreso algo claramente, cualquier intruso de otro mundo…. Será erradicado de la existencia** -

Se formaron figuras humanoides blancas desde los límites de la esfera, rodeando a los presentes.

\- **Entonces ahora…** \- la una sonrisa negra se formó en uno de los seres blancos

\- ¡! - todos estaban alertas y preparados para un ataque inminente

\- **Morirán** \- la sonrisa se hizo más grande y los "humanoides blancos" atacaron.

* * *

Justo antes de que los "blancos" los tocaran todos fueron transportados nuevamente a su mundo, dejando oír un claro suspiro en general.

\- Gracias - expreso Satán a los Dioses dragones

\- **{No fuimos nosotros}** \- expreso Trihexa

\- Entonces ¿Quién? - pregunto al aire Dios

\- **Yo… -** expreso una voz

Entonces se dieron cuenta de algo el ataúd se encontraba con ellos, cubierto de una muy espesa aura roja oscura.

Rápidamente salió volando la tapa del ataúd mostrando un aura aún más fuerte.

La penetrante mirada de aquellos ojos, paralizo a todos sin excepción.

Aunque solo se podía ver aquellos ojos brillando en rojo, todos se alarmaron cuando el ataúd se desintegro y el aura se expandió aún más cubriéndolos y cubriendo toda la creación.

\- **Eh tenido un sueño… pero solo en sueños queda -** se escuchó y el aura se condenso tomando forma - **Ahora eh despertado y se corregirá lo que en un principio… tendría que haber sucedido -** el aura se condensaba y empezaba a formar una figura que todos conocían

Ahora estaban aterrados, muchos con problemas para mantenerse consientes y no ceder a la locura que emitía esa aura que a su vez se contradecía y emitía paz.

El aura se condensaba apareciendo así grietas dimensionales en el aire de los cuales empezó a salir diversas auras, energías, presencia e incluso unos códigos de computadora.

\- **Con esto eh visto lo que ya sabía… este mundo será corregido al último -** sentencio para resplandecer y tomar su forma final.

Cuando acabo el resplandor frente a los ejércitos y los dragones, se encontraba un enorme dragón rojo oscuro.

Un dragón sumamente grande y poderoso, aquellos ojos rojos y su pupila rasgada los analizaba a cada uno, sus alas cubrían a todos encerrándolos en un círculo.

Los presentes estaban aterrados nunca habían sentido tal poder, los dragones muy nerviosos ahora su padre era mucho más poderoso.

Bor y su hijo estaban nerviosos por lo que sucedería.

\- **Os dejare un recuerdo…. -**

En tan solo un nano-segundo sucedió todo y para cuando reaccionaron, todo se sumió en el terror y el caos, muchos lloraban y otros se enfurecían.

En una velocidad que nadie noto Satán y Dios estaban siendo atravesados por las garras del Dragón, posteriormente fueron incinerados y desaparecieron con el viento.

\- ¡PADREEE! - gritaron tanto demonios como ángeles, cada grupo a su respetivo líder.

\- ¡MUERE MALDITO! - gritaron los 7 príncipes infernales y se lanzaron al ataque.

Los líderes demonios lanzaron un poderoso ataque que Red sabía que si el recibía eso quedaría a duras penas con rapones, pero a su padre ni le afectaría.

El Dragón solo vio el ataque y con una orden mental se dispersó dejando niebla en su lugar, cabe decir que todos se sorprendieron y horrorizaron.

\- **Mueran… -**

Con una orden, los 7 príncipes explotaron, su cuerpo fue lleno de un fuego sagrado desde su interior y actuó como una bomba.

La sangre salió hacia todos lados y todos gritaron y se empezaron a horrorizar por tan sádica muerte.

\- **Volveré un día… y este mundo será juzgado -** abrió un portal a su espalda y empezó a entra - **Ustedes tendrán que explicar mucho… -** con un movimiento de cola agarro a los dioses dragones que ni notaron cuando los atrapo y los llevo consigo por el portal.

Los ejércitos se retiraron todos estaban tristes por la pérdida de Dios y Satán respectivamente, pero ahora tenían un terror profundo arraigado en su alma y es el verdadero miedo a un Dragón.

* * *

\- Empiecen a explicar - Ale en su forma humana salió del portal arrastrando a sus creaciones

\- **{Bueno jefe ¿Qué cosa?}** \- pregunto tontamente Red

\- ¿Porque la realidad que les di ahora solo es de humanos? y ¿Porque no hay muchos Dragones en toda la existencia? -

\- **{Bueno esto será largo así que…}** \- Trihexa serio pero nervioso empezó a hablar mientras era transportado por su creador.

* * *

Flashback

Hace años vivíamos en armonía hombre, dragones y animales. Pero un día Trihexa probo una fruta creada por un humano, la comida le cayó fatal y su comportamiento cambio de un día para el otro. La fruta hacia que quien la comiese quedara bajo el control de ese humano.

El humano tenía ambiciones podridas de gobernar sobre todos y convertirse en un Dios, utilizo el poder de Trihexa y comando a los dragones que servían al dragón. Convirtió a todos esos dragones que lo servían en dragones oscuros impulsados por el deseo del odio.

Se cobró muchas vidas y los pocos supervivientes escaparon a otras realidades para seguir peleando contra los dragones oscuros o vivir en paz. Solo se acabó todo cuando Red elimino al humano y libero a Trihexa en una batalla campal contra él.

El mundo y la realidad quedo vacía, no había nada, así que entre los dos crearon otro mundo un universo entero que todavía sigue construyéndose pero ahora de manera automática. El mundo principal se llama "Earth". En ese mundo no hay nada sobrenatural ahí es todo por esfuerzo humano, su inteligencia y voluntad. No hay magia, ni ningún tipo de energía o algún ser sobrenatural.

Los Dioses dragones pusieron un poderoso sello que los dejo muy débiles, el sello decía que nada podía entrar pero si se podía salir pero jamás volver o poder hacer contacto nuevamente con el mundo.

Fin Flashback

* * *

\- **{Eso pasó}** \- dijo apenado Trihexa

\- Ya lo sabía - dijo Ale confundiendo a los presentes - Por lo pronto me encargare de buscar nuevos guardianes y empezare a dejar las realidades en paz - expreso limpiándose y vistiéndose ya que andaba desnudo y el aura cubría su cuerpo.

\- **{Entiendo}** \- dijo Red - **{¿Necesitaras ayuda?}** \- pregunto

\- Sí, quiero que busquen a niños que pueden cambiar el balance del mundo, búsquenlos donde hay dragones -

\- **{De acuerdo}** \- Red con firmeza

\- Algo extraño… en este mundo - dijo abriendo una ventana mostrando a Earth

\- **{¿Porque?}** \- Trihexa con curiosidad observando

\- Hay varios puntos que tienen potencial pero me siento atraído por el chico que se parece a mí - dijo señalando un punto y mostrando a un chico que era la copia exacta de Alexander

\- **{Interesante}** \- dijo sorprendido Red

\- Me iré un rato a este mundo a observarlo - dijo Ale - Pero tengo la leve impresión de que … solo es un sueño - lo último lo susurro tan despacio que nadie lo escucho

\- **{¿Dijo algo?}** \- Red

\- No nada… ahora salgan mis **[Servant]** \- extendió sus manos y de estas salió aura formando 5 copias exactas de Ale - Vayan y purifiquen los mundos que por sí solos no pueden ser purificados y atrapen a los que tengan potencial para guardián, maestro o nobleza - Los clones asintieron y desaparecieron por un portal cada uno.

\- Nos vemos luego chicos - abrió un portal y se dirigió a Earth

\- **{Nos vemos}** \- respondieron los dragones

\- **{Ahora que despertó, muchas cosas cambiaran}** \- dijo Red observando a la nada - {Me iré a pedir ayuda a mi hijo Igneel y a mi nieto Ddraig} - desapareció

\- **{Si muchas cosas sucederán… una guerra sucederá}** \- observo triste Trihexa al horizonte - **{Pediré ayuda a mi hijo Acnologia y mi nieto Albion}** \- despareció

Nadie se daba cuenta o tal vez si pero desde un lugar remoto y lejano una mujer la cual solo se podía ver su sombra, observaba todo y sonreía mientras ordenaba a todo su reino que se preparasen que su rey había despertado.

Al igual a su lado una figura angelical y una demoniaca cubierto cada uno de energía solo dejando ver sus bocas, sonreían mientras al igual que la mujer ordenaban que se preparasen porque su rey había despertado.

* * *

/-/ 10 Años después /-/

Un joven de cabello negro, ojos rojos y vestido con unos pantalones negros apretados, unas zapatillas deportivas rojas y una chompa negra con capucha, en un edifico alto observaba la luna mientras una canción empezaba a sonar y el joven a la música empezó a cantar.

She reads a book from across the street,

waiting for someone that she'll never meet.

Talk over coffee for an hour or two,

she wonders why I'm always in a good mood.

Killin' time before she struts her stuff,

She needs support and I've become the crutch.

She'll never know how much she means to me.

I'd play the game but I'm the referee.

Surrender every word, every thought every sound.

Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.

Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.

Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.

Surrender yourself to me.

A la azotea llego un chico y una chica.

El chico de aparentes 19 años y 1.70 de estatura, cabello color castaño oscuro, usa una remera manga corta roja y por encima la campera escolar negra, usa zapatillas deportivas blancas, unos guantes de motociclista y una mochila, sus ojos son de un color castaño oscuro.

La chica de 16 años y 1,65 de estatura, esbelta, se destaca por tener un aire amistoso y enérgico, tiene pelo largo y rubio que se difumina a rosa en las puntas sostenido en una media cola con un lazo rojo. Sus ojos son color azul agua y utiliza un uniforme escolar apretado haciéndola ver sensual.

Even though I know what I'm lookin' for,

She's got a brick wall behind her door.

I'd travel time and confess to her,

But I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger.

Surrender every word, every thought every sound.

Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.

Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.

Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.

Surrender yourself to me.

I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,

I think I found a flower in a field of weeds.

Searching until my hands bleed,

This flower don't belong to me.

I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,

I think I found a flower in a field of weeds.

Searching until my hands bleed,

This flower don't belong to me.

This flower don't belong to me.

Why could she belong to me?

Otra pareja llego, el hombre tiene un rostro, también cabello castaño corto y ojos marrones. Usa ropa casual y se nota que apenas tiene 14 años y su altura es de 1.65.

La chica es una hermosa mujer cuyo aspecto puede considerarse entre una niña y una adolescente femenina aparentando 15 años. Ella tiene ojos azules redondeados y pelo rojo bajando a sus caderas atados a manera de dos coletas y con un adorno blanco en cada una. Tiene una estatura de 1.40 m que acentúan sus pechos, su vestimenta vestido blanco de una pieza, muy atractivo.

Every word, every thought every sound.

Every touch, every smile, every frown.

All the pain we've endured until now.

All the hope that I lost you have found.

Surrender every word, every thought every sound.

Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.

Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.

Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.

(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask,

(Surrender) Has my moment come and passed?

(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask,

(Surrender) Has my moment come and passed?

(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask,

(Surrender) Has my moment come and passed?

(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask.

Por ultimo al finalizar la canción llego una chica hermosa, su cabello plateado con puntas castañas que brillaban con la luna, sus ojos azules que poesía un brillo de vida que la hacían ver tierna y por ultimo su esbelta figura cubierta por apenas una sábana que la hacían ver muy sensual. La chica corrió y abrazo al que canto por la espalda.

\- Estamos listos - dijo la chica que lo abrazaba - Mi amado rey - la chica le dio la vuelta y lo beso y en el proceso le quito la capucha.

Alexander besaba con amor y ternura a la chica y con magia hizo aparecer ropa en el cuerpo de la misma.

La vistió con un uniforme escolar. Con un saco celeste debajo una camisa blanca, una falda que le llegaba a cubrir lo suficiente y unos zapatos casuales de color negro.

\- Pues es hora de irnos… mi amada Ako - sonrió Ale y se veía muy diferente que cuando despertó ahora era más joven aparentando unos 17 - ¿Y ustedes? - pregunto viendo a las parejas

\- Yo Paul, le serviré hasta mi muerte… Mi Rey - se arrodillo el chico mayor

\- Yo Aisha, le serviré hasta la muerte… Mi amado Rey - la chica de cabello rubio se arrodillo

\- Yo Matias, le juro obedecerlo hasta el fin de los tiempos… Rey mío - el chico de 14 años arrodillándose

\- Yo Natasha, le obedeceré hasta el final… Mi adorado Rey - la última chica de cabello rojo se arrodillo.

\- Yo Alexander Zero los acogeré a ustedes y desde hoy serán mi corte además de ser mi familia - lo dijo con una sonrisa - Bienvenidos a mi mundo chicos - abrió un portal y todos fueron transportados de la azotea.

Después de irse de la azotea el edificio apartamento que estaba ahí exploto de una manera brutal borrando toda evidencia de lo que sucedió esa noche.

* * *

\- Wow es hermoso - expresaron la nueva familia real

\- Si…. Este es mi reino, mi hogar y ahora el suyo - sonrió ale

Todos los animales y criaturas de ese mundo se acercaron a donde se encontraba el grupo y se arrodillaron ante Ale y los demás, dando a demostrar que él es el rey y que ahora está de vuelta.

\- Woooo - dijo el grupo real menos el rey

\- Bien…. Aparezcan [Servant] - ordeno y aparecieron los clones sorprendiendo a su grupo - Informes - ordeno

\- Se completaron las ordenes, en varios mundos surgieron personas que purificaron su propio mundo sin nuestra intervención, en otras se purifico y se encerró a todos los de gran potencial - informaron unísonamente.

\- ¿Algo más? -

\- Si, los mundos principales y algunos secundarios no son posibles purificar ya que hay personas especiales que lo harán y gracias a eso se formara la paz perfecta en cada realidad - hablo un clon

\- Bien es hora de rehacer a los guardianes y dar un príncipe a cada realidad, eso es todo gracias por su servicio - Ale con seriedad y los clones desaparecieron en una niebla la cual entro a Ale.

\- Interesante hermanito - dijo Paul acercándose a Ale - ¿Qué haremos nosotros? - pregunto

\- Ummm… - Ale pensó un rato y luego hizo aparecer una copa - Sigan a los animales al castillo - rápidamente saco sus alas de dragón y voló

\- Nunca deja de impresionarme - rio divertido Mati

\- Y que lo digas - dijo Paul siguiendo a los animales - ¿Cuándo le dirán? - pregunto observando a las mujeres

\- Pronto - respondieron las tres

\- ¿O quieren que nosotros hablemos con el sobre esto? - pregunto curioso Mati

\- Sería bueno - sonrió Natasha

\- Aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué ella es la única que puedo ser aceptada por él? - pregunto Aisha molesta señalando a Ako

\- Etto - la señalada sonrió nerviosamente - Porque … así pasa jaja - rio evitando el tema

\- Luego volveremos al juego - expreso Natasha con alegría - Primero nos adaptaremos y luego veremos que sucede - rio

* * *

Así los jóvenes entre charla y charla sobre lo vivido en su mundo junto con su Rey, llegaron al castillo.

Entraron y observaron lo bien decorado y cuidado que se encontraba pero extrañados por no encontrar a nadie, siguieron a los animales hasta la sala del trono y ahí vieron a Ale rodeado de un montón de símbolos extraños los cuales poco a poco se fueron condensando y se impregnaron en la pared.

Salieron los animales y se cerró la puerta.

\- Bien por el momento beban esto que deben estar cansados - dijo Ale sonriendo y dándoles a cada uno una copa con un líquido rojo

\- "Tan pronto a celebrar" - pensaron todos mientras tomaban

Al terminar de tomar no pasó nada pero un segundo después cayeron al piso tomándose los estómagos y jadeando mucho.

Los chicos estaban sonrojados y sentían un placer pero al mismo tiempo un dolor indescriptible.

\- ¿Qu-é e-ra e-so? - pregunto algo apagado y entrecortado Mati

\- Mi sangre - respondió Ale

\- ¿Y p-o-porque nos la hi-ciste tomar? - pregunto jadeante Marcela

\- Es como su entrenamiento por así decirlo - expreso mientras los observaba - Los hará convertirse en… una especie de Dios que no tiene ninguna debilidad racial y tiene los conocimientos de toda la existencia - explico observando aliviado mientras los efectos de su sangre desaparecían

\- Uff eso fue intenso - expreso una muy roja Natasha

\- Y que lo digas - dijo Gabriela mientras se limpiaba un poco de baba de sus labios

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? - pregunto Paul serio

\- Alrededor de unos 1000 años - expreso Ale confundiéndolos - Verán antes que llegaran puse runas de tiempo en esta habitación ya que sabía que el proceso demoraría así que esas runas harían que el tiempo aquí pasare velozmente y ustedes no sufrieran tanto - explico

\- Entiendo - dijo Mati - Bueno que haremos ahora Ale - dijo serio

\- Entrenaran hasta dominar al 100% su poder - expreso serio - Por lo pronto me encargare de buscar a mis nuevos guardianes y a los príncipes de cada realidad -

\- Entiendo y ¿Cómo entrenaremos? - pregunto Natasha

\- Deberían ya saber eso con sus habilidades - dijo Ale - Por lo pronto cada uno tomara una dirección diferente y entrenara lo más lejos posible - dijo - Y Paul te quedaras en el castillo entrenando el resto se ira -

\- Entendido - dijeron todos

\- Bien primero reciban algo que encontró uno de mis clones cuando se metió a la realidad que iremos - expreso sonriendo

De su bolsillo saco una caja y la abrió revelando un equipo completo de piezas de ajedrez. Había una reina, dos caballeros, dos alfiles, dos torres y ocho peones.

Las piezas eran de un material similar al vidrio, de color escarlata y en el centro de cada pieza un dragón negro extendiendo sus alas majestuosamente.

\- Tome en base un sistema que ya debería saber cuál es, cree mis propias piezas, las llamo [First Sin] - explico - esto los convertirá en parte de mi nobleza y me servirán - dijo entregando piezas a cada uno.

Ako recibió un alfil, Paul recibió un Peón, Mati un Peón, Aisha una torre y Natasha un alfil.

\- Ahora Paul Zero, Matias Zero, Aisha Zero, Natasha Zero y Ako Zero - Ale lo más serio posible puso la pieza de cada uno en sus manos y estos se pusieron las pieza cerca al corazón - Quedaran bajo mis órdenes y me servirán por la eternidad - las piezas entraron en ellos y un circulo apareció bajo sus pies.

El círculo que apareció tenía el diseño de una estrella de ocho puntas, la cual estaba formada por diversos diseños de estrellas y en cada espacio entre las puntas había el símbolo de ocho elementos primordiales, señalado por los bordes en rojo sangre una estrella de cuatro puntas adornaba el centro del círculo.

\- Bien ahora retírense - dijo Ale

\- ¿Qué harán estas piezas en nosotros? - pregunto Mati

\- Romperán sus limitaciones así que esfuércense por alcanzarme - sonrió y se fue

\- Bueno lo oyeron - sonrió Paul - Es nuestro rey y no lo defraudaremos - y se fue

\- Nunca - dijeron los demás y se fueron igualmente

* * *

Ale viajaba a toda velocidad por el castillo dirigiéndose a lo más profundo del mismo donde se encontraban los calabozos ahí se encontraban personajes interesantes.

\- Haber en la celda uno - dijo abriendo una carpeta - Rey Exánime y Sindragosa, traídos por Trihexa - sonrió al ver sus imágenes y su historial - Maestro y un posible [Gear] - dijo

\- Segunda celda, ¿? - leyó rápidamente el informe y vio la foto - Candidato a guardián, necesita aprender a controlar su poder y salvar su culo -

\- Tercera celda, Sparda y Eva - leyó el informe y enfureció - Guardianes y necesitan ayuda -

\- Cuarta celda - dio un vistazo a la foto - Tatsuya Shiba, infante, guardián y maestro, muy prometedor además necesita ayuda -

\- Quinta celda Dios - expreso serio - Rencarnación de mi guardián, maestro y candidato para mi nobleza -

\- Sexta celda, Satán - serio - Rencarnación de guardián, maestro y candidato a participar en mi nobleza -

\- Séptima celda, Hui - se sorprendió - Guardián y maestro -

\- Octava celda, Bardock - leyó con interés - Guardián y maestro -

\- Novena celda, Gabriel Belmont - se sorprendió por el informe - Guardián y maestro además de que necesita ayuda -

Termino de leer y frente a la prisión se encontraba, entro y realizo una propuesta a cada uno los cuales después de sentir su poder, otros por gratitud de haberlos salvado, otros porque Ale los podía ayudar y algunos por devolverles la memoria de su antigua vida, aceptaron.

* * *

\- Sparda y Eva - dijo Ale - Os quiero como mis guardianes - dijo Ale mientras expresaba tranquilamente sentado en una mesa dentro de la celda.

La celda era un cuarto de lujo equipado con comida y una cama grande, además del baño y una televisión para el entretenimiento.

\- Entendemos - dijeron ambos - Pero…. - iban a decir algo pero Ale los corto

\- Tranquilos aun no es tiempo - expreso tomando un jugo - Primero los ayudare porque su hijo se convertirá en un príncipe, mi príncipe - dijo despreocupadamente

\- ¿EEEHHHH? - dijeron los padres sorprendidos

\- Primero ayudémoslo - dijo moviendo su mano y una Tablet aparece en un círculo mágico - ¿Cuál es el nombre del niño? - pregunto a los padres

\- Se llama Rito Sparda - dijo Eva

\- Un bonito nombre - dijo buscando algo en la Tablet - Bien, dice que su vida será muy sangrienta y matara a Mundus y protegerá el mundo humano de los demonios - expreso algo interesado por el futuro del niño - Pero ¿porque está en otra dimensión y no la principal? - expreso extrañado - Bien cambiemos la realidad - sonrió

El matrimonio estaba sorprendido por lo que su hijo haría pero se sorprendieron más aun cuando Ale abrió un portal que funciona como pantalla viendo a Mundus a punto de asesinar a un niño de apenas 7 años, Rito.

\- ¡HIJO! - grito Sparda liberando todo su poder demoniaco

\- ¡RITO! - igual que su esposo libero todo su poder angelical

\- Tranquilos - dijo Ale calmándolos - Yo destruiré esa realidad porque es un asco en todo sentido - dijo proyectando un sinfín de imágenes donde se veía la asquerosa sociedad que vivía allí - Voy por Rito - entro al portal

El matrimonio vio como Ale entraba y cargaba a rito el cual sorprendido por no notar que no pudo sentir a Ale, se dejó cargar por él.

Ale cargo a Rito y lo encerró en una barrera que para el parecer de Ale era muy débil, pero los demás sabían que era impenetrable. Ale se dio la vuelta y pronuncio dos simples palabras.

\- **EXTINCIÓN -** Ale libero una oscuridad que nublo todo en un segundo después ese mundo no había nada estaba limpio y sin vida - **CREACIÓN** \- Ale recito otra vez, entonces humanos, ángeles y demonios aparecieron pero también unas especies alienígenas.

Ale saco a Rito y se fue por el portal, al atravesarlo Rito solo vio a sus padres y se lanzó hacia ellos, juntos compartieron un hermoso momento.

\- Volveré mañana disfruten de todo lo del castillo - sonrió Ale dejándolos

\- GRACIAS ALEXANDER-SAMA - gritaron los padres con lágrimas mientras se arrodillaban como si fueran caballeros.

Rito solo se inclinó igual que sus padres pero más por imitarlos y no hacerlos quedar mal.

Ale se dirigió a la siguiente celda, con ser algo extraño, al entrar un tentáculo lo atravesó. Y un hombre cubierto de estos entro en la escena y vio a Ale.

\- No me podrán retener - expreso voto el cuerpo de Ale en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta

\- Si sales por ahí no cumplirás con su última voluntad - dijo Ale mientras se levantaba sorprendiendo al ser

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunto en guardia ese hombre de tentáculos blancos que lentamente se convertían en amarillos.

\- Bueno digamos que soy Dios - dijo Ale meditando sus palabras - Me llamo Alexander pero solo dime Ale - dijo presentándose - Bueno como lo sé es porque los Dioses lo ven todo - dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba una carpeta - Y te quiero proponer algo - dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la habitación.

\- ¿Dios? - pregunto confundido - Me llamo… - observo su aspecto en un espejo - Dime Koro - se rio un poco

\- Etto es una historia larga que te la contare luego - dio Ale - Bueno Koro por lo pronto te ayudare a que cumplas su última voluntad, pero sobre todo que no mueras - sorprendió demasiado a Koro

\- ¿Cómo lo harás? - pregunto sorprendido ya que sabía de su muerte e incluso como evitarla

\- Te lo dije soy un Dios así que puedo hacerlo - dijo Ale riendo un poco - Pero a cambio quiero que te conviertas en mi guardián - dijo Ale serio

\- ¿Guardián de qué? - pregunto Koro serio

\- De lo que construiré, de la paz que daré y de lo que juntos tú y toda nuestra familia construya - expreso ale mientras tomaba aire - Te ofrezco un hogar, una familia y sobre todo mi apoyo en lo que necesites -

\- Entiendo… - Koro parecía pensativo - Acepto - termino después de unos minutos de silencio

\- Bien me alegra - Ale se puso de pie - Bienvenido a la familia Koro - puso la mano en el hombro de coro y toda la habitación se alumbro.

Cuando acabo el resplandor había un hombre de cabello negro, de aparentes 23 años ojos amarillos y un altura de 1.70 m.

\- Wow - dijo Koro levantándose y revisándose - ¿Qué me hiciste? - pregunto curioso mientras buscaba ropa para cubrirse ya que estaba desnudo.

\- Solo te convertí en un Ghoul algo especial - dijo Ale - Te entrenare y te enseñare un par de trucos - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta friéndola - en el armario hay ropa que te quedara y volveré mañana hasta eso disfruta del castillo - dijo ale saliendo - Por cierto… - gano la atención de Koro - Bienvenido a la familia guardián - sonrió y se fue mientras Koro igual sonreía.

Continúa a la habitación de Hui. Alex entro y observo un zorro de color blanco que poseía diez colas y cada cola en la punta era de un color diferente. El zorro abrió los ojos y observo un momento con unos ojos anaranjados y sonrió.

\- Cuanto tiempo - saludo el zorro con una voz infantil

\- Si, pasaron muchas cosas - sonrió Alex mientras se acercaba a el

\- Veo que conseguiste a alguien - dijo el zorro afilando su vista mirando hacia arriba

\- Si - dijo ale mientras lo acariciaba - Mejor hablamos de eso luego, hoy vine por negocios - dijo poniéndose serio

\- Entiendo -

El zorro se paró y una luz lo ilumino, cuando la luz ceso él se había transformado en un infante el cual estaba vestido con un traje blanco y en él un patrón de ondas, dibujos del ying y el yang y dibujos de todos los elementos naturales.

\- Los guardianes son necesarios de nuevo -

\- Si lo sé por eso me trajo tu clon -

\- Exacto pero lo diferente a la primera generación es que ahora no solo me protegerán sino protegerán el legado que voy a construir -

\- Me parece bien pero recuerda lo que sucede si no son controlados…. la oscuridad siempre se vuelve a originar -

\- Lo sé por eso creare a los príncipes de las realidades - explico ale mientras de un círculo mágico salían varias carpetas

\- Interesante - dijo viendo las fotos que contenía cada carpeta

\- Si bien tú tienes que ir a tu realidad y ayudar al niño - dijo señalando una carpeta con un símbolo de remolino - La gente de ese mundo lo odia así que tienes que traerlo para que tenga una familia de nuevo - dijo con una sonrisa sincera

\- Has cambiado - dijo el niño - Es verdad además lo convertiré en mi sucesor así que él será como una especie de Dios - dijo el niño desapareciendo

\- No él será más como un héroe - dijo Ale retirándose

Cambiando de habitación en algo que de verdad parecía una celda, se encontraban dos personajes uno era un viejo de barba blanca y pelo blanco con 16 alas blancas con dorado en la espalda y tres aureolas en su cabeza.

El otro un hombre de cabello negro y en su espalda 16 alas de murciélago, también tenía su mitad inferior como si fuese una cabra y de su espalda baja una cola fina que terminaba en tridente. En su cabeza unos cuernos rojos.

\- Así que eso hiciste con los dos dragones celestiales - exclamo sorprendido el hombre de cuernos - Eres increíble Dios - elogio

\- Pues si fue fácil pero con nuestra supuesta muerte el desequilibrio los convirtió en [Sacred Gears] y bueno nacieron muchas más - expreso tranquilo Dios - Pero no te quedas atrás inventar un sistema igual al mío para que el poder demoniaco sea controlado y fluya de una manera pacífica no está nada mal Satán - elogio Dios

\- Pues que te diré somos demasiado útiles - dijo el Demonio

\- Vaya se llevan mejor de lo que espere - interrumpió Ale

\- Vaya por fin apareces - expreso sorprendido Dios - Ya decía yo que sentí tu energía por un instante -

\- Pues si es hora de poner a funcionar las cosas y llevar paz a todos los mundos - expreso Ale

\- Pues aquí estamos - sonrió Stan

\- Los extrañe chicos - Ale los abrazo y los cambio con su magia

Dios y Satán lucían ahora como niños pero sus poderes eran iguales que su versión adulta.

\- Interesante - dijeron los dos Dioses con su nueva forma

\- Bueno vamos les explicare todo en el camino - salieron de la celda y en su lugar apareció un departamento de lujo con dos habitaciones.

Cambiando de habitación se observaba a un dragón hecho de huesos y a un hombre con armadura medieval. El dragón y el hombre emitían un aura de hielo tan fina que congelaba todo a su alrededor.

\- Hola - entraron Ale, Dios y el Diablo

\- Buenas - saludaron los presentes

\- Bien primero que nada presentémonos - dijo Ale - Soy Alexander Zero pero díganme Ale -

\- Soy Dios -

\- Soy el Diablo -

Los presentes sudaron un poco por los dos últimos seres que se presentaron, pero luego recobraron la compostura.

\- Me llamo Archas pero me conocen como el Rey Exánime - se presentó el hombre de armadura cuya cara era cubierta por un Yelmo.

\- Mi nombre es Sindragosa, la reina dragón de los muertos - se presentó la dragona

\- Bien ahora contestare sus preguntas y luego escucharan lo que les ofrezco - dijo Ale

\- Bien primero ¿Cómo removiste la maldición y toda la maldad dentro de nosotros? - pregunto el Rey

\- Fácil solo la devore y la sometí bajo mi poder - dijo Ale

\- Bien segundo ¿Por qué te acompañan Dios y el Diablo? - pregunto la dragona

\- Fácil eso es porque él es nuestro Rey, el rey de todos - dijo Dios

\- Explíquenos eso - pidieron los dos reyes.

Así se tardaron una hora en explicar todo lo acontecido hasta el despertar de Ale.

\- Interesante - dijeron los dos reyes observando a Ale

\- Bueno ahora me toca a mí - hablo Ale - ¿Se convertirían en parte de mi familia y trabajarían como los guardianes de mi legado? -

\- Aceptamos - dijeron a coro y sin pensarlo - Te lo debemos a ti por darnos una nueva vida y librarnos de la maldición que consumía nuestras vidas, además de seleccionarnos a nosotros para ser parte de su familia - se postraron ante Ale

\- Ok… pero ya levántense que es incómodo y fuera formalismos que son mi familia no mis sirvientes - le dijo algo sonrojado y luego acaricio la cabeza del rey y la cabeza de Sindragosa - Bienvenidos a la familia - sonrió y luego se fue

\- Deberían empezar a instalarse - dijo Dios y jalo al rey de la mano - Te ayudare n tu problema de imagen - se lo llevo

\- ¿Quieres comer? - pregunto el Diablo a la dragona la cual asintió - Pues vamos - y se fueron

En otra habitación se encontraba un anciano el cual tenía varios paquetes de transfusión conectados por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - entro Alex mientras traía otra funda de sangre

\- Un poco mejor - dijo muy débil el anciano

\- Te ayudaría un poco pero… - Ale dudando

\- ¿Pero? -

\- El aumento de poder te mataría o te transformaría en algo bueno o malo… no lo sé - dijo preocupado Ale

\- Si eres un Dios… ¿Cómo no lo sabes? -

\- Lo podría saber pero como todo en esta existencia requiere un sacrificio… -

\- Pero podrías romper esa ley -

\- Si pero así mismo perdería algo de la misma importancia que esa ley -

\- Entonces no eres todo poderoso -

\- Realmente si pero si veo el futuro tengo que cambiarlo obligadamente -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

\- Que si veo el futuro de manera voluntaria…. Tendría que dar como sacrificio aquel futuro y no sería más que un sueño -

El anciano que de poco en poco se iba haciendo más joven se calló, en ese instante comprendió, el hace el futuro y por eso no lo ve, porque quiere divertirse y ser normal, mas no un rey que está limitado a dirigirlo todo y pagar el gran precio que conlleva el puesto.

\- Comprendo - sonrió ya luciendo más joven - Pero hazlo no importa que pase solo cuida de mi hijo Tsunayoshi y de Enma -

\- Está bien… lo prometo cuidare a tus hijos como si fuesen míos - Ale solo se pinchó el dedo y lo puso en la boca del vampiro

Un estallido de aura que llamo la atención de todos los residentes del castillo, los alarmo tanto que se dirigieron inmediatamente a donde provenía. Al llegar observaron un hombre por sus 30 años, cabello largo, negro y sedoso. Vestía un abrigo rojo abierto dejando ver su pecho. Usaba unas botas negras y un pantalón de cuero ajustado. En la espalda del hombre unas alas de ángel de color negro que soltaban un aura oscura y roja. El hombre se encontraba arrodillado como un caballero delante de Ale el cual solo veía interesado al hombre.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Dios

\- Ah… - Ale vio a todos - El nuevo integrante de la familia Gabriel Belmont, El Rey de las Tinieblas - miro a Satán - Tú solo ostentas el título de Rey de los demonios - miro a Dio - Y tú solo de los ángeles - :v hizo sentir a Dios y Satán como su orgullo caía.

\- Bueno bienvenido - dijo Eva ignorando a Ale

\- Gracias - Gabriel sonrió - ¿Dónde están mis hijos? - vio a Ale

\- Mierda… -susurro pero todos lo oyeron - Está trabajando para Zobek … creo que iremos primero por tus hijos - sonrió

Ale el mando a todos a descansar mientras él se iba por ahí. Sonriendo ligeramente. Una mariposa negra se formó con su aura y se posó en su hombro.

\- Quien pensaría que la mejor prisión estaría dentro de ti - dijo la mariposa pero con una voz que daba miedo

\- Pues debía contenerte no… pero veo que falle - dijo observando la mariposa

\- Si…. Mi parte maligna escapo hace un tiempo mientras dormías y te robo la mayoría de tus poderes -

\- ¿Porque soy mucho más fuerte ahora entonces? -

\- No lo sé…. Pero él está pisándote los talones en lo referente a poder -

\- Si pero yo tengo de mi lado a la experiencia y a mi familia -

\- Si…. Te ira bien - la mariposa creció y se transformó en un camaleón de color purpura.

\- Te queda mejor - expreso Ale

\- Gracias… perdón por las estupideces que hice -

\- No fuiste tú fue esa estúpida cosa - dijo con enojo - Eres mi as bajo la manga así que entrena dentro de mí y vuélvete mi igual -

\- Gracias… Te prometo que lo hare - el camaleón desapareció en una bruma oscura - ¿No te falta alguien? - pregunto al momento de desaparecer

\- Mierda - susurro Ale mientras regresaba a las celdas y entraba en un cuarto donde había un niño en una cama de recuperación, a su lado una computadora donde se mostraba todo el daño que tenía por experimentos realizados en el niño - Sera algo largo - mientras observaba una placa militar en el cuello del niño de nombre Tatsuya Shiba.

Después de acabar de restaurar el cuerpo de Shiba, Ale abrió un portal y entro mientras pensaba en su sueño. Y todo lo acontecido hasta hoy.

* * *

Hola

Sé que los hice esperar por un muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo tiempo pero ya ven la crisis que todo escritor tiene y se llama "Falta de Inspiración".

En cada final de capitulo pienso poner la ficha de cada personaje principal.

 **Nombre:** Alexander Zero

 **Rango:** Rey

 **Apariencia:** Cadis Etrama Di Raizel

 **Raza:** Dragón - Desconocido - Desconocido - Desconocido

 **Forma Dragón:** Bahamut (Shingeki no Bahamut: Génesis)

 **Magias:** Desconocidas

 **Armas:** [Casull]  & [Chacal] (Hellsing Ultimate)

 **Armaduras:** Raven's Wings (Forma Capa-Tokyo Ravens), Berserker (Fate Stay Night Zero)

 **Trajes:** Vestimenta de Ezio Auditore

 **Gear:** [Sins] - Desconocido

[******]—- Desconocido

 **Espadas:** [Fate]- Pude purificar o maldecir y corta todo con facilidad

[Eater]-Destruye y extingue todo lo que corta

 **Ojos:** [******] - Desconocidos

 **Noblesa:**

 **Rey:** Alexander Zero

 **Reina:** Mayu Zero

 **Alfil:** Ako Zero

 **Alfil:** Natasha Zero

 **Caballero:** Sparda

 **Caballero:** Rey Exanime

 **Torre:** Aisha Zero

 **Torre:** Paul Zero

 **Peón:** Matias Zero

 **Peón:** Gabriel

 **Peón:** Eva Sparda

 **Peón:** Koro

 **Peón:** Bardock

 **Peón:** Amanda

 **Peón:** Dios

 **Peón:** Satán

 **Harem:** *Por definir*

 **Hijos:** Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer, Naruto Uzumaki, Ryu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel, Deon Zero.


End file.
